gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Legend of Mark Ironflint
The Beginning Of A Legend Mark Ironflint was born, some time on Tortuga. His father was a famous French Privateer named William, But the family had to separate cause Will was wanted by spain badly. Mark and his Mother fled to Tortuga and they lived there in the mountains for sometime. Mark's mother died at the age of 48 from getting bite by a snake. Mark was only 6 at the time and realized he was all alone and he was very sad. Mark looked around he did not know how to start a fire to eat the food his father left them with. Mark being upset he decides to go somewheres and falls asleep. Mark woke up and he was in a house, Mark heard two people arguing about him staying there. A person knocks on the door and Mark is taken to the guy at the door. Mark was then taken care of the stranger till Mark grew up some. Mark later on ended up as a repairman on a light frigate hoping to earn money to survive under harsh taxes placed by the East India Trading Company. England Mark washed up on shore after the ship he was on sunk and wandered about Port Royal. Mark found a rotten ship hull and lived there till the hurricane season was gone. Mark met this guy named Jack Pondcutter who helped Mark out. Mark joined Jack's crew and sailed as a English privateer. Later on Jack took Mark to Plymouth England and sold goods they stole. Afterward his friend Jack disappeared. Mark was looking around the bay and joined the Navy under the command of Sir Francis Drake as a look out for the fleet. Trip Round Da World Mark heard that a famous Englishman, Francis Drake was recruiting a crew for trading and was leaving port soon. At the sound of this Mark quickly joined Drake’s crew as a supply runner, commonly called a powder monkey. They set out from Plymouth, England on 15 November 1577, but bad weather threatened the fleet. Drake was forced to take refuge in Falmouth, Cornwall, then returned to Plymouth for repair. After this setback, They set sail again on the 13th of December, aboard the Pelican, with four other ships and 164 men. Drake soon added a sixth ship, Mary (formerly Santa Maria), a Portuguese merchant ship that had been captured off the coast of Africa near the Cape Verde Islands. Drake also added its captain, Nuno da Silva, a man with considerable experience navigating in South American waters. Drake's fleet suffered great wear and the crew sank both the Christopher and the flyboat Swan due to the loss of men on the Atlantic crossing. The fleet made landfall at the gloomy bay of San Julian. One of the crew men told Mark that Magellan had been there 50 years earlier, where he put to death some mutineers. The crew saw weathered skeletons on the grim Spanish gibbets. They then found that Mary had rotting timbers, so she was burned. Drake accused his co-commander Thomas Doughty of witchcraft in a shipboard trial and took place as the judge. Doughty was charged with mutiny and treason for making the mariners go against the other half of the crew, the adventures; almost resulting half of the crew at the throats of the other half. Drake then denied Thomas’s requests to see Drake's commission from the Queen to carry out such acts and was denied a trial in England. The two main pieces of evidence against Doughty were the testimony of the ship's carpenter, Edward Bright, and also that Doughty admitted to telling Lord William Burghley of the voyage. Drake consented to his request of Communion and dined with him. Thomas Doughty was then beheaded. After the trial, many of the crew had questions for Drake. Drake got everyone quiet and explained that the voyage was a secret plan to weaken Spain’s forces, thus creating a diversion so by the time Spain finds that we are not in the Spanish Main but in the Pacific Sea! And there was nothing that they could do. Drake said if anyone who wanted to not privateer can go back on a ship. Not a single man left the crew. Drake then decided to remain the winter in San Julian before attempting the Strait of Magellan. Shiny The three remaining ships of this voyage departed for the Magellan Strait at the southern tip of South America. A few weeks later they made it to the Pacific, but then the violent storms destroyed two of the three ships in the strait and but one of them turned up in England, leaving only the Golden Hind. After this passage, the "Golden Hind” sailed south and discovered an island which Drake named Elizabeth Island. They sailed by Cape Horn and pushed onwards in the Golden Hind. The Golden Hind sailed north along the Pacific coast of South America, attacking Spanish ports and rifling towns. Some Spanish ships were captured and they used the better charts they had. Before reaching the coast of Peru, They visited Mocha Island, where Drake was seriously injured by hostile Mapuche. They moved on and while at land looking for water, won of them discovered a Spaniard lying on the ground out of the hot sun next to a heavy bag of gold. So they relieved him of his burden and left. They then went and sacked the port of Valparaíso and captured a ship full a Chilean wine. Then near Lima, The Golden Hind captured a Spanish ship laden with 25,000 pesos of Peruvian gold. Drake also discovered news of another ship, Nuestra Señora de la Concepción, which was sailing west towards Manila. It would come to be called the Cacafuegos. Drake gave chase and said to whomever first spots the ship will get a bag of gold. His nephew spotted it from the crows nest and won the gold. Drake figured to keep a low profile by seemingly being harmless and to slow down the ship. He ordered some jars to be tied to rope and drag behind the ship slowing it down enough to gain on the Cacafuegos just barely. Eventually night fell and they pulled up the jars and launched a dingy on the other side of the ship to conceal it from the Spanish. Drake danced a jig across the deck of the Golden Hind creating a distraction for the dingy with men to go around and board from the other side (port side) of the Cacafuego. Drake announced to the ship to surrender in the name of Queen Elizabeth of England. The Spanish Captain shouted, Well I Order you to surrender in the name of King Phillip of Spain! Drake replied with a chain shot and it began. Eventually they captured the treasure ship, which proved their most profitable capture. Aboard Nuestra Señora de la Concepción, Drake found 80 lb (36 kg) of gold, a golden crucifix, jewels, 13 chests full of royals of plate and 26 tons of silver. On 17 June 1579, Drake landed north of Spain's northern-most claim at Point Loma. He found a good port, landed, repaired and restocked his vessels, then stayed for a time, keeping friendly relations with the natives. He claimed the land in the name of the Holy Trinity for the English Crown as called Nova Albion—Latin for "New Britain". Drake left some of his men behind as an embryo "colony". The precise location of the port was carefully guarded to keep it secret from the Spaniards, and several of Drake's maps may have been altered to this end. A bronze plaque inscribed with Drake's claim to the new lands was left there to show his claim of the land. Drake then headed westward across the Pacific, and with a few months later he reached the Moluccas, a group of islands in the south west Pacific. While there, The Golden Hind became caught on a reef and was almost lost. After the sailors waited three days for expedient tides and dumped cargo, they freed the barque. Befriending a sultan king of the Moluccas, Drake and his men became involved in some intrigues with the Portuguese there. He made multiple stops on his way toward the tip of Africa, eventually rounded the Cape of Good Hope, and reached Sierra Leone by 22 July 1580. On 26 September, Golden Hind sailed into Plymouth with Drake and 59 remaining crew aboard, along with a rich cargo of spices and captured Spanish treasures. The Queen's half-share of the cargo surpassed the rest of the crown's income for that entire year. Drake was hailed as the first Englishman to circumnavigate the Earth (and the second such voyage arriving with at least one ship intact, after Élan’s in 1520). The Queen ordered all written accounts of Drake's voyage to be considered classified information, and its participants sworn to silence on pain of death; she intended to keep Drake's activities away from the eyes of rival Spain. Mark stayed with Drake through the Cadiz raid, Defeating the Spanish armada and really was there till he died. Afterward Mark hitched a ride back to Port Royal and decided what to do with his gold. After all he had plenty of it. But instead the ship was heading for Ireland. Ireland Mark walked ashore and stood and watched the town and wondered what to do while he was here so he went to get a drink. Mark walked in a tavern and asked if any rum was there. The bartender came over and said, Of Course! what do ya want? So Mark got some rum and had a nice talk with the fellow next to him whose name was Shamus. Mark met Shamus's friends Shawn and Peter and all went out to have a few more drinks. Mark and the rest of them got in a fight, drink's, fists and blood flyin all over the place it made the Faithful Bride seem rather calm. After a while Mark and the rest of them got together and sailed back to Port Royal. While there Mark was going to meet up with them at the Royal Anchor after a quick smuggling run. A Hat At Sea, Mark got pulled aboard a Navy Monarch for duty but got out of this for sinking the Navy Bastion Flagship by Devil's Anvil. Mark was then dishonorably discharged by Johnny Goldtimbers and labeled as a pirate and was sent to be hanged. Mark escaped from jail and sailed away on his newly stolen ship the Sea Star. Mark hearing commotion from Tortuga so he sailed there to discover a GM lighting a fire to cook free pork. Later that evening Mark sat on the beach and found a Tricorn hat and picked it up and looked at it. Mark put it on his head and decided to keep it. The next morning with pockets full of pork Mark left a abandoned house he claimed as his own to find the swamps full of fog. Mark maneuvered and got out of the swamps and back to town and found much commotion by the dock over who leaves first and the two ships open fired upon each other just making more a dilemma to those who wanted to go. Mark after the ships ran out of patience they both darted out of the bay almost causing a big time shipwreck. Mark then went to the Kings Inn and met Shamus and the others out side. Mark said How bout a drink? so as soon as the door opened, the bartender already knew and started yelling for them to get out before they even sat down. So they rallied some folks and left to go do some looting on small vessels instead. Seige of Kingshead At sea Mark noticed the area he was in was empty no ships in sight, just water. They headed south and came across a sight to see it was the Siege Of Kingshead! Mark was baffled by the amount of cannonade on the base and sailed close to it to watch what went on. Shamus decided to go closer and help out on the raid but really ended up in a cross fire. The ship was brought around as the one behind came about so they could leave the crossfire. The crew was not able to do that order quickly enough causing the ship to almost get sunk and yet they came around to the back dock to steal supplies from the island. Mark lead the crew up the path on the hill side because he figured that the Navy would had set a block in it. When they got to the top of the hill they were greeted by a large army force. Mark saw their Officer, He was a high ranking EITC by the look of it. His face was clear and vivid in Marks mind. Mark stood there thoughtless about the look on the man's face. Until Shamus woke Mark out of his thought coma and decided to retreated back to the ship away from the cannon fire. A Navy War Frigate ship was in pursuit of the Sea Star and chased it to Driftwood where a ambush took place. Driftwood The moonlight gleamed atop of the sea as it came from behind the clouds. A disruptant was clear for there was the sound of footsteps upon the beach. Mark signaled the men to leave their camp, reposition and attack the navy from behind which is what they did. Waiting for the navy to make the first move a breeze swept through the island like a sloop over water, quick and smooth. The silence broke when a gun went off and the Navy looked confused when they found the tents were all empty. Mark lead his men and they quickly engaged battle. In the middle of the clash a Navy cadet shouted, Their taking our ship! All of a sudden everyone stoped and watched the navy ship sailed off essentally giving the navy no hope of victory what so ever and they surrended to the pirates. Mark let some of the officers either be left on the island or sail with them. Mark sailed off watching the sadness of the officers that stayed, fade away into the horizon. Big fishie Shawn told Mark that there was ship for sale by Tortuga docks and it was pretty cheap. So Mark looked at the ship which was a war galleon selling for 1000 coins. Dan the fellow said that the ship was found washed up on Outcast Isle and was used for merchanting for it had guns to fight away pirates well. Mark said, Wait the guns where still with it? Dan nodded. Hmmm odd Mark wondered. Dan went on saying everything was there and he couldn’t believe it. Dan mentioned that the ships hull was weak and a bit torn up when he found it and is still weak but holds out the water well. Mark said he would buy it and did. Shamus found out and didn’t like the ship because the hull was shaped and built rather differently from normal ships. Mark and the rest sailed the ship to Cuba and shamus was going to go into the spice business and Mark was going to find Tia Dalma. On the ship they decided that it needed a name for the name was weathered off. They decided The Blue Rebel would work. Mark went into the cabin and found a tattoo pattern under the 3rd desk drawer. Mark remembered hearing from a friend named Ben 3 was a unlucky number. But Mark thought otherwise and tattooed the key on his arm. The key pattern was unusual for 1 it was not like a normal key AND it was not the Davy Jones key either. Mark got up and walked to the wheel and putted his hands on it and shouted, load the guns! We’re going to get some loot! Shamus, Shawn and Peter loaded the cannons but shamus said 15 guns where already loaded Peter said he thought Shawn loaded them who thought Shamus did. Hmmm odd everyone wondered a helpful stow away? They sank some ships and getting cargo. Peter set the cargo in the hold for Shawn to arrange them accordingly. Shawn said there was 6 cargo, he counted as he loaded yet peter loaded 17! Yet 17 cargo was there. Mark wanting some food so he went to make it and said he needed some flour, eggs, ham, grease, and kindling as well as a pan. Peter said, um okay but you already got it. Mark surprised it WAS there. So Mark cooked and everyone ate. Mark went to his cabin and the door closed behind him but he figured it was the wind. Shamus banged on the cabin door and Mark said it was unlocked yet Shamus could not get in. So Mark got up opened the door and felt the handle outside which WAS unlocked. Mark sat behind his desk and Shamus asked about the strange happenings. Mark agreed, strange coincidences don’t happen THAT often. Yelping was heard outside and Mark picked up his sword and Shamus followed him outside. Mark opens the Metal grate covered by wood planks. Mark and Shamus walk down the stairs to the galley. Mark turned the corner and all he saw was Peter and Shawn pale as flour. Mark jokingly said, you guys look like ghosts! Peter agreed. Shamus said what’s up with all the panicking here? Shawn said the the barrel it it its—Peter interrupted, It WAS moving. Shawn pointed at the barrel which was rolling down the isle then stopped and rolled on to its side. Mark said well lets face it there is nothing we can do all we can do is just wait and simply—The ship then leaned to the side knocking everyone down. – wait to land. Shamus said IF we get there. Everyone then ran onto the ships deck and heard voices speaking. Mark walked to the side of the ship and said I think we hit a reef! Hard to Port and hard to starboard! Mark agreed, You heard ‘em Hard to Port! Mark paused and turned and yelled Who said that? Mark looked as Shamus, Peter and Shawn leaned over the rail looking at the reef. Mark glanced at the turning wheel then back at the crew. Mark wondering turned back at the wheel which moved left around a few times then turned right a few times. Shamus said Mark does that look like the Flying Dutchman to you? Mark answered no, wanting to not think of it being there he walked into his cabin and sat down by his desk. Something is heard off in the distance, something odd. Then a sound of Shoo, boom! Mark realized they were being under attack and running to the deck the door flies open and Shamus, Shawn and Peter come in. What’s the meaning of this! Mark yells. Shamus said, Captain we are being attacked by a Spanish ship! And she’s gaining! Mark said, well get us out of here! Shamus starts to head out when all of a sudden rushing water is heard and water is seen all over the windows. Mark walks up and looks out into the sea. Mark says aloud, Yeah IF we get there. Peter says, I'm surprised this ship even floats. That reminds Mark, He says for everyone to stay in the cabin as he walks to his desk. Shamus says why you telling us where would we be going? Mark opens a trapdoor under the desk and walks down a ladder and shouts up anywhere but here! Then he closes the trap door. Mark turns and sees a door pushes then pulls it open. Mark jumps out into the galley and runs to the other door, opens and closes behind him then sees water dripping from the latch. Well this will be interesting he thinks to himself as he opens the latch. Water rushes in but does not go through the other door. Surprised the of the old hickory oak wood Mark then swims out and looking around Mark goes and grabs the anchor and tries to pull loose the anchor. Mark sees Mossy Moses with their anchor in his mouth. Mark decides to let him have a snack and he breaks loose the tense metal chain and the ship starts moving again but not upward. Mark grabs the wheel and sails the ship under water. Mark turns and thanks the fish for breaking the chain as he sails away. Mark thinks to himself, What a big fishie. From the Cuba beach, Alligators can be seen running as a wave comes in. A ship mast sticks out of the water and the ship comes out of the water and founders in the bay. The wave comes back to the sea and the ship gets pushed out to sea but a anvil is used as an anchor. Shamus comes up on deck dry looking at Mark who is covered in seaweed. Mark then reaches and wrings the water from his beard. He finds a sea weed in his beard, tastes it. Mark says, Needs some salt oh by the way wasn’t a reef. It was a fishie. Potatoes Mark and Shamus sailed to Cuba and said bye to one another, Leaving Mark decided to go and he went off and ran a small smuggling job and did just that, often running from the navy or shooting at incredibly large crabs. Mark found later of a strange food they was called potatoes and heard the Irish lived on them. Mark then learned to cook well. Mark then came across a strange box and hid it in his beard then decided to keep it quiet for the box was rather heavy. Later Mark met this nice fellow whos name was Chuck, Chuck Norris. Chuck walked up to Mark and looked at him, Glaring into his eyes, suprised Chuck just walked away; weird Mark thought. Spirits Know Best One night aboard the Blue Rebel, Mark heard some strange noises as normal but this time whatever it was, was making the ship rock making Mark not able to sleep. Angry Mark jumped out of bed and walked out on deck. Mark saw that the sails were down, ship moving and tools scattered around on the deck. Mark yelled out "Stop this madness!" Then all of a sudden everything halted to a dead halt. Mark started to walk back in his cabin but he decided to put this problem to a stop. Mark figured if they stopped when he yelled at him they should listen to him. Mark turned and spoke aloud, "Show yer self you be cursed sea ravages!' Then various colors of fog appeared here and there and one of the fog clouds floated towards Mark and slowly a outline was shown and it looked like a person. The cloud spoke " Ello' Mark!" Mark said, Shamus? Shamus spoke "It is I Mark we are all dead crew members aboard this ship." They continued to speak and eventually after having some coffee Mark went to sleep. The next morning, Mark got up and rubbed his eyes, thinking of the dream he dreamt. He looked at the coffie bean grinder and how it was moved, must have been true Mark thought. Mark went and looked around for a job, he learned how to do just about everything in the Caribbean but he never had a job more than a week before he was fired for either being suspected of a or doing crime, and because of scaring away any customers with his scraggly beard. So Mark then went out and decided to help others and thats what his job was. Mark was a proud job owner. After 15 long years of doing just that Mark was he asked Shamus for his advice. Nate Raidhawk Mark was running around in Isla de la Tormenta looking for crabs and saw a friend old friend named Johnny Goldtimbers (from the Navy). Johnny said to Mark Well a familiar face, How are ya Mark? Mark and Johnny talked some and became friends. Mark went and hung around with Johnny some more who was on driftwood island. This guy named Captain leon walked up to him and said, JOIN MY GUILD Mark said, GO AWAY! Mark turned and saw Johnny riding a crab and this pirate named Nate Raidhawk standing by a tree flipping a coin. So Mark decided to leave. Later that day, Mark was hanging around with Nathaniel (a friend of his ) Who was talking to his friend Nate Raidhawk. Mark said to Nate, I saw you today hanging around with Johnny. Nate said, yeah . Mark and Nate became really good friends after that. Mark helped Nate around the time the conquest to Navermo took place. Mark eventually joined his friend's Nate's guild El bandidos. Mark then joined Nate's new guild, Freedom Co., and served as Vice President of the company. Some time later Mark received a Time Traveling watch from his friend Johnny (Ironically commonly known as the Bah Hum Bug) for Christmas and Mark gave Johnny a insanely huge firebomb twice the size of a siege charge. Mark then went backwards in time and altered the past by turning over a box of rope. After this was done, time was altered continuously forward in time. Due to this Mark went a aeon or so into the future, stopped the watch, stopping time, looting valuables and many important documents and objects seemingly to have historical significance in that time period and tossing them in his beard, then he traveled back about 3 centuries and repeated the process. When Mark got back to when he turned over the box of rope, he told himself not to turn it over and not to go looting. Mark then went back to Tortuga for some fishing and figured his little journey was a success by having all sorts of junk to look through and it affected no one at all. Navermo Coming back in early August, Mark went along with Nate and the other Bandidos to Navermo, with the hopes of making a local EITC guild called The East India Republic, History. They created a small camp in Fort Charles and stayed the night. The next day, Nate Raidhawk got them ready for battle, and they sailed to Padres Del Fuego. Once they landed, they grabbed bayonets and searched Padres. They found an EITC man named John Breasly. Who asked Nate what his purpose was here, and Nate said that he wanted to declare war. And so he did. The next day, Nate and and his soldiers yet again sailed to Padres. El Bandidos found a few EITC people, and Nate told them to crew up. The two sides engaged in four pvp matches. The first was won by El Bandidos, the second was won by El Bandidos, and the third was won by East India, thanks to Robert McRoberts, the EITC General, and his blunderbuss who Mark has a small disliking for to this day. However, the fourth pvp match, is still undecided due to the fact that many of the bandidos and East India got disconnected. "The day be ours!" Nate told the men as they watched East India retreat to Padres Town. The bandits went back to their base camp and celebrated with rum and bread. The next day, the bandidos sailed to Tortuga to fend off the Undead that was about to arrive, only to find their enemy, the East India Trading Company covering the barricades. All of them engaged in one last pvp match. Unfortunately, the East India won. As the bandidos retreated, Nate told the EITC that they will be back in more numbers... Spark, as told by Nate Raidhawk Captain Ricky Spark came to Nate for his guild. Nate knew what was going on. Nate said that El Bandidos were HIS guild, not Spark's. Spark disagreed and said that Nate was holding the guild for him. Peter Coalvane, a witness to the argument, was flipping a coin in the corner. Nate saw Pete and whispered to him "Spark is trying to take my guild, if you want to find me, I'll be on Battira." Nate and his soldiers went to Battira Avaricia, their home, only to find Spark and his allies waiting for them. Peter came back to El Bandidos, with intentions of being on the good side. Also, while Nathaniel Redeagle, Mark Ironflint, Chris Scurvykidd, and Nate Raidhawk were relaxing on Padres Volcano, Mark said that Spark is on the island. All four of them went into a panic. They all went aboard the Shadow Wolf, Nathaniel's war frigate. They set sail, hoping to escape Spark. But of course, the Riptide Nemesis was just behind them. The Shadow Wolf turned around and opened fire. Nate Raidhawk fired Fury rounds, Chris fired chainshot at the sails, and Mark fired explosives. They almost brought Spark to the depths, but his vessel was STILL seaworthy. They escaped to Battira Avaricia and relaxed from all the action... Solomon Burnward At cuba, Mark and Nate were talking of the war boy Robert Mcroberts and this young fellow came up and talked to them, his name was Solomon and he went around with them for a while talking how he hated robert. At Padres, Solomon some how managed to get Mark drunk and put him his guild after taking an oath. Mark didn't know what to do so since he was a drunk, he had his whole drunkenness to do stuff, with out solomon so Mark simply left making Solomon incredibly mad. Life continued, Nate, Mark and the rest of the banditos did what they did best which was being banditos. Until one day dear Nate went missing. Johnny, Mark, Nathaniel and the rest wondered where he could had went to. Some thought Nate died, others thought Nate ran away, Some even thought Nate got lost in Mark's beard. Mark searched frantically in Nates cabin for clues, only to find he was on the ceiling and he fell up and landed on the jib. Mark swung around and landed back on the deck. Hmmm Mark thought remembering all that had went on with Nate, getting thrown by King B Jack out of the mansion, Throwing knives all over bonitas tattoo place, Watching Peter flip a coin a top of a box, Skydiving off of Padres, Jumping over cuba, Exploring the rolling hills of Tortuga, Sailing on the Golden brigand to Raven's Cove.... Mark knew Nate was the bestest friend he ever had. And He missed him. Easy Mark woke up one day, He heard Jack Sparrow needed his assistance. Mark walks to the Faithful Bride, Jack is at the bar talking to the tender. So according to Singapore accustomed i had no choice but to... Mark interrupted Jack's talk who turned and said,"You don't have a sister named ethel do you?" "Hope not.", Mark said. Jack looked at Mark "No, Good.. Captain Jack Sparrow at your service! Wait arnt you that young scrap from jail?" Mark thought '''Uh oh I'm taking over someone else's place, What Jail? '''Sure Mark said. Jack turned and spoke to Mark about the Black Pearl and what was to be done. Jack told Mark to leave a tip, Mark took his gold pouch and said to the bartender after sparrow left to keep the change. Mark walked over to Joshamee Gibbs and listened to what was needed to be done first. Mark said to Gibbs, "Never mind the whole prove yer loyalty thing im gonna do this my way, Ya hear?" Mark then yanked a paper from Gibbs jacket, glanced at it and threw it back on the table. Gibbs yelled at Mark. Walking away, Mark turned and said, "A month from now I'll be back" Mark then walked away and wrote what was on the list down on his hand. It read all the names of the crew of the Black Pearl. Carver Mark walked up to the bartender who wanted to also know that Mark was loyal and not a EITC spy. Mark said, Okay what is it you want? All proof of your existence gone? Carver stood there quiet. Well Mark said, I can get that done if you want. Mark noticed Carver was irritated but since he was in the EITC and Mark knew he was. Mark knew everything about him. James knew that Mark knew that James knew that Mark knew that he was EITC. Mark went and destroyed everything about him and wrote a fake letter stating he was deceased. Carver joined the crew after proof his records was gone. Gordon Greer Bah a thief Mark thought as he looked down from the side of Fort Charles. Mark figured it would take time to free Gordon if he did it the good guy way. Mark did the same thing as with Carver in a way. Set some powder, Escaped away in the smoke. Everyone err most everyone thought Greer was now dead. Greer joined the crew Hendry Cutts Mark went to Tortuga and met Hendry who needed a pearl necklace to join Sparrow's crew. Mark said, Will this do? As he pulled a pearl string necklace from his beard. Perfect! Hendry gracefully ran and went off to join the crew of the Pearl. Nill Offrill Mark walked into the Faithful Bride and sat down and spoke to Nill. Nill needed to repay his debt so Mark took a bag of gold and said to Nill, If you want to stay debt free bring the change back or I'll make sure you stay in debt. And sure enough Nill listened and then joined the Pearl's crew. Doctor Doc Grog needed a anecdote to heal a patient, Le Cerdo. Mark took a vial of something and poured it down his throat. The Doctor (New) joined the crew. Gunner Mark went to gunner who needed a lot of rum. Mark decided to call ziggies rum co and ordered it for him. Gunner setteled his rum obligations and joined the Crew. Mary Mark searched the Caribbean and found Mary on Perdida. Mark killed some wasps, sunk some ships marronned a guy, found some junk and stole a nechlass. He gave the items to her and she joined the Crew in no time. Giladoga Mark went to Padres and spoke to Giladoga. He gave Mark a list and Mark easily did everything needed to recruit Him. After all Mark knew Parker. John Smith Mark went to Smith after looking for Mary. Mark kidnapped the Spanish ship wright and made him rebuild the Gretchen and all was done, well almost all. Time to go! Mark sailed around with the Crew on the Rebel. They went behind Port Royal and into a fortress holding the Pearl. The Crew stayed on the Rebel and the Black Pearl Crew sneaked in with Mark and stole the Ship. They threw the officers over board, cut the grappling hooks from the panthers and sunk them, destroyed the first set of bridges and tore the side forts apart. The Rebel had bombarded the last set of bridges and the Pearl sailed free once again. The Goliath came from behind the rocks. Giladoga yelled, Time to go! Mark fired one broadside from the pearl, combined with open fire it sunk the Goliath with one broadside round. They sailed back to tortuga and rescued the Pearl in only a week. Afterward Mark said, well that was easy. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO